Once Upon a Time
by EndlessDreamer99
Summary: Mannen knew his mother. Oneshot drabble.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear, or any other anime/manga mentioned. I do, however, own his mom. She bakes great cookies._

* * *

Mannen knew his mother.

Mannen's mother was kind. Soft.

She had pretty bronze skin, and the most beautiful eyes. They were gold and green and blue and they were wonderful. Her hair was the same pure white as Mannen's own, and she smelled like vanilla and mint. Her voice was as clear and sharp as winter wind, but also as warm and soothing as spring rain.

Mannen loved his mother. And his mother loved him.

She would take him by the hand and lead him through the forest that was their backyard, and as they walked she would tell him stories.

She spoke of the demon twins, and how their love for their friends gave them the strength to defeat their father.

Of alchemy, and the brother named Fullmetal, who would sacrifice everything to give his younger brother his body back.

She'd tell him of death notes and gods who weren't really gods, and how to never be arrogant, because the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

The miko and hanyou whose love transcended time itself.

The shrunken detective and the white thief, and how they always tried to outsmart the other, a never-ending game of wits.

There were so many stories Mannen's mother would tell him as they walked through the forest. Mannen lived for his mother's tales.

When they reached their destination, the river that divided the forest in two, they would sit by the water and speak of dragons.

"_My little dragon,"_ his mother would say, _"Are you ready to fly and protect those precious to you?"_

And Mannen would tell her yes, of course he was, he would protect her!

She would laugh, and pull him in her arms and murmur, _"Not yet. Soon, my little dragon, you will learn how to fly. But for now, stay with your mother, please?"_

He would nod, and say that flying would be no fun without her anyway, and when he did learn, she'd go with him.

His mother would say nothing, just smile, and then they would walk back to their home.

Then they came. They were dark and cold and scary. _"Soulless,"_ his mother said.

They spoke dark things, evil things, but Mannen's mother was light and good and kind and she said no.

"_I will never let you take my son."_

But they were evil and dark and cold and soulless, and they didn't like that.

The fire is hot as it licks up his ankles and Mannen screams and tries to find his mother.

He finds her crushed under a beam and she can't get up. The fire hisses around them.

"_Go, my little dragon,"_ she whispers, _"It is time for you to fly."_

But Mannen doesn't want to fly and he tells her as much, but Mannen's mother shakes her head and smiles, because that is what she does best.

"_Go, my dragon. Fly, and live to see tomorrow's sun."_

And because she is his mother and he loves her, Mannen runs.

The last he sees of his mother is one last smile- bright and wide and blinding.

"_Goodbye, Mannen. I love you."_

She is gone.

Mannen runs and when he finally closes his eyes, he is lying on the frozen river he and his mother have come to for so long.

Mannen weeps, and thinks he would rather never fly again, then fly without her.

When he wakes up, he remembers nothing but his name, and his future family finds him there. He learns about Leafe and his own abilities, and wonders why he isn't surprised.

When Himeno asks if he remembers his family, he tells her no, but in the back of his mind he recalls forests and stories and vanilla mint.

Mannen doesn't remember his mother.

Not anymore.

* * *

_A/N: I'm an evil author. Writing other stories when I should be updating the one I have...oh well. _

_This was just my take on Mannen's past. He looks alike to a character I created awhile ago, so plotbunnies attacked and this was born. 'They' weren't from the show, I just made them up. And little dragon is his mother's nickname for him. Can you guess what other fandoms I mentioned?_

_Penny for your thoughts? (In other words, review!)_

_~Dreamer_


End file.
